Three Points
by Glistening Sun
Summary: Sharon wouldn't be Sharon if she hadn't had that conversation planned out to the tiniest detail. An episode tag to 4x01 in which Sharon lays out three points to illustrate what she needs Andy for - or at least she tries to until her feelings get the way.
1. Three Points

**Three Points - an episode tag to 4x01**

 **by Glistening Sun**

 **1**

Like so often at the office, Sharon's face was inscrutable. But Andy thought he had detected something there, maybe just the hint of a smile - as if she was giving herself an inner push.

"Close the door, let's talk."

He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face as he was doing what she'd told him. Was she finally, finally ready to have the conversation she had promised him at Christmas and that had been put on the backburner when Stroh escaped? He sat down in front of her desk with an expectant look and a heart beating so quickly, it almost made him feel faint. The moment he had been waiting for was here at last. "I'm all ears."

Sharon fixed her eyes on him, "I have three points I would like to talk to you about. If you'd like I can phrase them as what I need from you for each particular point."

Jesus Christ, what did she think this was? If he hadn't known her so well, Andy would have left there and then. But he knew Sharon was methodical and sometimes when emotions became simply too much, she became overly analytical and very detail-oriented. Like the other night after dinner when they had gone for a stroll along the beach and they had looked into each other's eyes in the sunset and he thought that they might finally kiss – and she had suddenly started fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, making sure his tie was straight. So he nodded in a way that he hoped encouraged her and leaned back in the chair.

"I need you to trust my decisions at work, particularly regarding Julio. I realise you think that he shouldn't be back on the team – and it's painfully obvious to everyone out there. Your misguided attempts at acting in my best interest are threatening the functionality of this team. No," she raised a finger in warning, "don't you start arguing with me. You know that that's what's happening. You can see it as well as anyone else. Andy, I think you should examine your _own_ motives there. What is _your_ problem with Julio? And I mean _your_ problem, not one you're transferring out of your sense of loyalty to me." Sharon smiled and leaned forward a bit. "Andy, I know you want to protect me, but I don't need you to do that – at work."

"What do you need me to do?" he repeated his earlier question.

"I need you to reach out to Julio and to make him feel welcome. I need you to work alongside everyone else in helping him ease back into work after his suspension. Encourage him!"

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"But why, Andy, why? Please don't tell me it's because of his temper. I realise I have made a mistake in letting it go as far as it did, but Julio has worked on his issues like never before – and you've never minded working with him."

Andy was looking at her quietly.

"Andy, we've known each other for so long and you know what I used to do back in FID. I made judgement calls every single day. Every. Single. Day. I decided whether an officer could stay on the force and work on his or her problem – or needed to leave. My track record was exceptional, that's why they kept me on as long as they did. You were one of those officers once - with issues with your temper, and insubordination, and substance abuse. I kept you on the force then, I set conditions, but I kept you on because I could tell a good cop from a bad one. I still can and let me tell you, Andy, Julio and you, you belong to the good ones."

"Sharon, I know all that, but … don't you realise that Julio could cost you your career?"

"I do."

"It never was like that at FID. You never struck your neck out that far. Sharon, I know you've fought Taylor on this tooth and nail, but he will hang you out to dry without even a second thought!"

"Which is why I need you to contribute to the team. Andy, I need you to play your part. I'm not going to say I need you to follow my orders, but that is what it boils down to. We're at work, I'm your Captain, you're my Lieutenant. If you see questionable behaviour in Julio, or in any other member of the squad, you report that to me."

"Why are you willing to take such a risk for Julio?"

"Because he is one of my officers – and I've been told we look out for our own. At least that's what we did in FID."

"Sharon!"

"Julio is my responsibility. I should have done something about his anger issues years ago, and I failed him. I'm taking a calculated risk. I've had regular meetings with him and his therapist over the past five months and I have decided that I want him to come back. Andy, if you want to do something for me, then be polite to Julio and help him settle back in."

Sharon could tell that Andy was fuming, but he nodded. "Sharon, I never meant to doubt your leadership ability and … if that is what you want me to do, then I'll do it. I'll reach out to Julio, I'll help encourage the guy."

She smiled and nodded her head, knowing how difficult this had been for him. He didn't know all of Julio's story, and it wasn't her place to share it with him, but maybe Julio would let the team in just like he had let her in a few weeks into his leave.

"Thank you. The second point is simple. I need us to keep our work relationship separate from … from our personal one," she chuckled self-consciously. "I know I said I wanted to talk – and all I've done is lecture you. Julio is important to me, Andy, but I'd really like to talk about us now. That would be my third point."

Andy lifted eyebrow in amusement, deciding to go back to his initial question, "What do you need me for _outside of work_?"

"Right this minute, I need you to finish up your day's work so you can have dinner with me at the beach."

"No more talking now?"

"Only about work, Lieutenant."

"I love it when you're playing coy… yeah, I know, not work related. I have an hour tops and then …"

"Dinner at the beach, just us, Andy."

"You're not getting out of this now, Captain."

"I have no intention of doing so – and now, shoo! Work! I'm hungry and who knows how much longer I'll feel like talking."

 **TBC**


	2. A New Beginning

**Three Points - an episode tag to 4x01**

 **by Glistening Sun**

 **2**

Andy was excited. This was as close as they'd come to each other since Stroh had come back into their life. He had promised Sharon then that he would not push her, but neither had he expected to remain in this suspended status for so long. He had been waiting for her to take the initiative for the conversation they needed to have and Sharon had been so caught up in keeping Rusty safe and the issue with Julio all on too little sleep that she … had just kept pushing and pushing the conversation. But now that they were going to talk, she felt like the decision was already made. During the 45 minutes it took to finish up the paperwork, she already planned what she wanted to say to him, she imagined the smile on his face and what it would be like to finally feel his arms around her. She was so tired and exhausted, she wanting nothing more, she realised, than to be held.

Their walk to the elevator was silent, punctuated by sideways glances which turned into lingering looks by the time the elevator arrived in the parking garage and when Andy offered to drive she agreed with a smile. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach when she sat down in the vehicle that smelled distinctly of him. He was so close now, a mere inches away and they were alone. She would only need to lean in and … no. Andy had been waiting so patiently, not just since Stroh's escape or her divorce, but – if she was being honest with herself – probably since Nicole's wedding. And she had been dreaming of him since then, too. Andy deserved this conversation.

Sharon reached out and briefly touched his arm, smiling when he looked at her. "We can go for a walk and talk – before dinner."

It should have been a suggestion, but it came out at a statement and Andy felt himself getting nervous despite the familiar gesture and the serene smile on her face. "Will I still want to have dinner with you afterwards?"

"Oh Andy, yes. Well, at least I hope you'll still want to..." only minutes ago in her head she'd clearly laid out what she wanted to say and when, the first words in the car, then at the beach. She had planned this conversation meticulously, but now her words seemed to fail her. "I know I've been distant ever since Stroh escaped," she said, but it seemed abrupt even to her own heart.

Andy hummed and she could tell he didn't know how to respond. What could she say? Her mood had changed from the tense business-like atmosphere in her office to … this overwhelming desire to reach out and touch him. The longer they were in the close proximity of the car, the more powerful her desire to touch and hold him became. He was driving calmly, eying her from time to time and when they finally pulled into the parking lot of their favourite beachside Italian, she was as nervous as she had been at her first date … too many years ago. Her hands were sweating and her heart was beating furiously. How could she have ignored this all these months? They hadn't even … well, they hadn't done anything yet, they hadn't even talked and she already felt so … wired up.

Andy was grateful they had finally arrived. Sharon seemed to be ready to talk, but she seemed … nervous, and that in turn made him nervous. Why would she be nervous if not to give him bad news? She knew how he felt about her, had known since the conversation they had after Nicole's visit at the office. As far as he was concerned, if she wanted to act on that, all she had to do was smile and say yes. He gave himself a push and got out first walking around to hold the door for her. Her smile was beautiful – and she just looked utterly adorable. She still looked as drawn and as tired as she had at work with those dark rings that had appeared a week or two after Stroh's escape, but there was colour in her cheeks and a new sparkle to her eyes. Did she look happy? Nervous, but happy, he decided and was tentatively optimistic.

"Mylady," he jokingly said as he offered her a hand. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to take it, but then she did and they stood there, so close, her hand still in his. She smiled up at him through her lashes, and then shook her head, chuckling nervously. Why would she be nervous if not because she would tell him she didn't want him? His heart sunk.

They had a routine, she put her purse into his trunk and took out the pair of flats she kept there. Oh God, who had she been kidding all this time? Andy looked on as she changed, pulling her hair over one shoulder when she straightened up, wiping her hands on her trousers. Yes, she looked nervous, he decided, but at the same time she looked more beautiful than ever. He loved when she exposed her neck. It gave her a softness and vulnerability he rarely saw unless she was talking with her children.

"Can we start walking?" she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it. She was fidgeting now and looking away from him. Maybe walking side by side without having to look at each other would make this easier. He could hide his hurt and maybe by the time they got back to the restaurant, he would be able to look at her again without tears in his eyes. They started towards the shoreline and soon were on the harder sand next to the water. Sharon kept stealing secretive glances at him, breaking his heart a little more with each, until she finally came to a stop.

"Andy, you must think that I have gone mad." Because that was certainly the way she felt. She had planned this so well, had known exactly what to say and now? Now, this.

"No, not mad. Sharon, whatever it is you are going to tell me, I can take it. Maybe you should just say it."

"But that's the thing, Andy. I don't know how to say this, I can't find the words."

He looked so hurt by her words, so disappointed as he tried to stay strong. "I think I need to hear you say it, Sharon. I … I feel too much and I'll never stop hoping if you don't tell me that you don't want me."

Oh no! Was that was he was thinking? That she didn't want him? That was trying to let him down lightly. He looked so sad, and so disappointed, obviously fighting his tears. Her heart broke at the sight of him and she almost threw herself at him, but stopped at the last moment. "Andy, no! I … I feel like I owe you a talk, because I've been putting it off for so long."

"Sharon, if you don't want a relationship with me it would be the merciful thing to just tell me!" There was anger in his voice now and his temper was starting to bubble a little. She recognised the signs only to well, and she knew how it would go from here and … this was her fault. Why couldn't she tell him what she had come here to say – how much she liked him and how much she just wanted him to hold her, just hold her close.

"Andy," her voice was quiet even though she felt like shouting. But shouting at him now would set him off. "I … I don't want to talk anymore, I just want to hold you. I'm so tired of talking."

"You want to hold me?" His angry scowl changed to one of confusion to a tentative smile to understanding and finally, joy. Sharon hummed, no longer able to talk, her whole body vibrating with the desire to be held, to be enclosed in his strong arms, to find safety and solace in his embrace. Andy turned to her and slowly opened his arms wide – and without a moment's hesitation, she flew into them, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his neck. God, what did he think of her? First she kept stalling, and stalling, telling him over and over that she wasn't ready yet – and now she just threw herself at him.

But Andy didn't seem to mind as he enclosed her in a tight embrace. She could feel his hands, one of them holding her securely against him while the other had moved into her hair, gently massaging her scalp. This felt so right, so incredibly right. Better than she had ever imagined it. She sighed and hummed, breathing in Andy's scent that was even more intoxicating so close to him. She adjusted her head a little so her lips came to rest against his neck, not quite in a kiss but in a soft touch.

Andy shivered at the feeling of her lips against his skin, her breath that came in rapid humid puffs. Her warm body in his arms just fit and her hair was soft and strong at the same time. After months of looking at her and wondering, he finally felt her – and it was more than he had ever expected. It was overwhelming and at the same time, he felt like this was his body had been created for, to give her shelter and solace, to hold her and protect her from the world around them. And protect her he would, even at the cost of his own life. He had always known that he would, but the knowledge struck him with new certainty.

"Andy," she whispered, "I'm sorry I know I said I wanted to talk and now I just … push myself on you."

"We're holding each other, Sharon, you're not pushing anything," he whispered and turned his face into her hair. He could feel her nod in response and her lips at his neck again, this time kissing him softly, "But I promised you we'd talk."

"And we will, but for now just tell me: is this the beginning of us – or the end?"

He had his answer before he heard her voice as she felt her whole body soften and lean into him fully now, but her words still made him sigh with relief and joy.

"The beginning, Andy, very much the beginning."

 **The End, but also a New Beginning.**


End file.
